Josko Mountain
Josko Mountain is a secluded, high-security, secluded Imperial Armed Forces complex located on the planet Helgi. Location At the frigid Northern pole of Helgi, one of the largest mountain ranges on a habitable world stretches 1,800 kilometres end to end. At the centre of the range is Josko Mountain, the whole of 5,600 metres high and the home of the Josko Mountain Imperial Armed Forces Command Centre. Over sixteen years, much of the mountain was hollowed out, and the floor of the interior has been excavated sixteen kilometres. Layout A treacherous dirt road leads from the town of Stangve to Josko Mountain through the frozen plains of Helgi's Northern pole and the Helgi Range's vast, terryifing peaks. It ends right at the massive six-layer blast door leading into Josko Mountain. This route takes roughly a week to traverse, and is the lesser-used method of getting to the mountain. The more sensible route is by air, from IAF Alrur just South of Stangve. Aircraft ranging from helicopters to massive cargo jets touch down a quarter way up Josko Mountain, on a runway entirely inside the mountain. A series of three blast doors open up to reveal a long and wide airfield suspended inside the mountain with no less than thirty arrestor cables for latching on to non-rotary aircraft. While a landing could be a success with the hooking of the last cable, pilots are advised to hook one of the first five. Only a handful of the top Imperial Air Force pilots are cleared to fly large aircraft into Josko Mountain, all of whom can make the landing with ease. Josko Mountain's airfield hangar complex can house thirty cargo jets and eighty helicopters. Cargo can be expedited to any section of the mountain from the airfield in under an hour. The complex is divided into 3,600 equal floor sections, roughly 2,500 of which are dedicated purely for storage. Storage levels are made up of six floor sections, office and living levels made up of one, factory and farm sections made up of eight and two respectively, and finally, the airfield takes up twenty floor sections. All levels are connected by a network of cargo elevators. Storage levels are packed with industrial storage modules. Each storage level has a resource category assigned to it, with six different categories to be split up evenly amongst the storage levels. These categories are Gold & Diamond, Weaponry & Ammunition, Chemicals, Metals, Gasses, and Vehicles. Office levels are vast cubicle farms manned by androids and organic personnel alike, armed with the manpower and technology to help maintain the Imperial Armed Forces, and adminster it in its entirety in the case of a devastating war in which all other management resources are cut off or destroyed. Living levels are barracks, training facilities, armouries, dining halls, and recreational facilities for the entire staff and guard complement of the Josko Mountain facility. Factory sections house the necessary manufacturing, refining, and conversion facilities that could take the resources stored in the mountain and convert them into war material for the guard forces of Josko Mountain or the remnants of the Imperial Armed Forces in the case of a devastating war. Farm sections are made up of vast hydroponic farms capable of producing food for the entire Josko Mountain complex, as well as a significant surplus. Meltwater from Josko Mountain and the mountains immediately surrounding it fuels the farms, supplemented by the water table underneath Josko Mountain. Purpose Josko Mountain's primary directive is to serve as a site where power can be consolidated in the case of a devastating war. Valuable minerals stockpiled here could be traded for vital war material, or the negotiation of a ceasefire. Additional weapons and ammunition could also be manufactured. Josko Mountain also serves as a planning centre for the Imperial Armed Forces, isolated and heavily defended. EIT national leaders have also convened here in times of crisis several times since the facility's construction in 735 ATGW. Some radical Imperial Armed Forces leaders have theorized that, in the case of collapse of rule by law, Josko Mountain could help consolidate the power of military remnants. A military government could then be established, based from the mountain. Category:Eteno